1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus including a camera and a projector, an information processing method for the information processing apparatus, and a tangible computer-readable medium therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the past, apparatuses in which an image shot by a camera is displayed by a projector are known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-251206 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses an information presentation apparatus in which a shot image of an object that is shot by a camera and additional information that is input from an input apparatus are combined to create a projection image, and the projection image is associated with a position where the object exists and is projected. Accordingly, the information presentation apparatus can leave a trail of the object even after the object is moved.